the journey has just begun
by LoveXxstephxX
Summary: ash is on a plane home to kanto or is he? ash find himself in a badstituation but has help from his friends who also aborded the plane. will ash ever get home or will he have to fight to keep it alive?


The journey has just begun

Author: stephanie

Ash has been on a wild journey, catching many Pokemon, making new friends and most of all battling. Ash may of came 2nd first time round through all of his championships but never stopped training to be the best that he could be. Ash is now 17 and during thoughs years ash has managed to not only beat the championships but also the elite 4! And the all mighty Cynthia, who still holds the record for the first 'woman' to be champion. But ash was victorious! Ash was the youngest champion, at 17 and is down in history. Ash's dreams have finally came true, and is wanting to head back home to figure out what the next dream he encounters will be.

Ash makes his way to the airport with his number one companion pikachu, but sadly misses his plane back home and is needing to get the next flight back to kanto. Ash makes his way to a little café and sits down and has a hot chocolate. While he was waiting for the plane to arrive ash was reflecting back on the times he's had with his Pokemon and friends.

Ash makes his way to the plane he'll be attending and climbs on it, the plane looked smaller that the other plane he was suppose to take, but it didn't really bother him. When ash and pikachu walked into the plane the doors behind him closed. Ash turned around and pikachu jumped off ash's shoulder and ran of somewhere, excited about something. Ash looked round for his seat but then noticed lots of familiar faces coming towards him.

Brock: ash!

Ash: brock? What the? What are you doing here?

Brock: same reason you are

Ash: going home?

Brock: yep, im going to go back to kanto and start working as a Pokemon and human doctor

Ash: that's great!

Barry: hello ash…

Ash: whats up with you?

Barry: whats up with me?… my best bud is one of the best trainers alive! Including me, I heard you beated Cynthia

Ash: yeah I did

Barry: when we get of this plane lets have a battle, I want to see how strong you've become

May: ash!

Ash: may, how have you been?

May: great! What about you mr win everything?

Ash: I prefer mr champion

May: well-

Ash: im kidding, and yeah ive been fine how are you doing on your contests?

May: fantastic, I became the youngest coordinator last year!

Ash: great-wait, what do you mean last year

May: well this year one of my best friends beated me, I know you'll know her

Ash: who is she?

May: shes-

Misty: ASHY!

Misty pushed everyone out of the way and jumped ash making him nearly tip over and fall

Ash: hey misty

Misty: it feels like forever!

Ash: yeah same here…why ashy?

Misty: huh? Ohh that, I thought I could give you a nick name

Ash: its cute, but I like ash better

Misty: me too ashy, I mean ash

Cory: hey ash

Lyra: how've you been?

Ash: good, and you?

Cory: same old same old

Ash: havent seen you in ages

Lyra: same here

Ash: lyra, you're here to?

Lyra: yeah Corse I would be, where ever cory goes I go

Ash: like a couple

Lyra: n-no

Cory: w-why say that

Lyra: and I though you where all dense about love and all that stuff

Ash: if you havent guessed lyra im 17 now and I know a lot more that I did before

Iris: ashh!

Ash: good to see you iris

Iris: same here ashy

Misty: hey, that's what I call him!

Iris: really, oh I didn't know(pretending)

Misty: (oh its on!)

Pikachu came running back to ash with something in his mouth. Ash picked pikachu up and parched him on his shoulder and taken whatever that was in his mouth which was a pink scarf…

Ash: dawn?

Ash looked beyond the crowd of people in front of him( there isn't really a lot of people there its just that it's a small plane with small walking areas. Dawn was at the back of the crowd and was trying her best to get to the front. Dawn finally got there but for some reason lyra tripped her up making her fall on to ash…

Dawn: oh im soo sorry

Ash: I-its fine

Ash was wordless, dawn had grown up the most out of all of his friends, she was still dainty and has picked up a being clumsy habit (some people say) but for ash something about her was different, yes she wore different clothes and yes she didn't wear her white beanie hat anymore and the yellow clips in her hair. But ash was just fixed onto her clear blue eyes, may had blue eyes two but not as beep as dawns, a never ending ocean. But then it all came to a stop.

Brendon: finally at the front, ash!

Ash: huh? Oh Brendon hey-

Captain: can all passengers be seated at their seats please. Thank you.

At that everyone seated their seats. Barry sat with brock, misty sat with may, lyra sat with cory, dawn sat with iris, and at the back was a three setter which was for ash, Brendon and someone eles…

Ash: gary?

Gary: surprised?

Ash: just a little bit, why you here? I thought you were working on something in sinnoh?

Gary: I was, but its all done now

Brendon: what was it about?

Gary: well we have located a mysterious island between unova and sinnoh

Ash: island? What was it called?

Gary: we don't know but we called it brighten, because of how bright the place was.

Brendon: a bright island?

Gary: well something like that anyway but the thing is we found out weird signal coming from there

Ash: weird signal?

Gary: no one at the lab had seen anything like this signal before and were worried about it, but it should be safe.

At this time the plane had taken of and is in the sky on its way to kanto.

Captain: you are now free to move around the cabin.

Ash: well as long as everyone's safe then everything's going to be alright.

Gary: im going to unova to get some results about the island and see whats going on

Brendon: but this plane is going to johto

Ash: no its going to kanto, something not right here, and im going to find out what.

**hey, im steph and this is my first fanfiction! tell me if you like the chapter or not (i wont take any negative comment to heart). and i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
